winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaru Tomoe
|affiliation = Sailorix Club Outerix Club Specialists Saturos|title = Crown Princess of Saturos Fairy of Silencix and destruction The destroying fairy|power = |family = |relationship = Perle (Crush, WoWS)|pet = Rhea, a wolf pup|pixie = Phoebe, pixie of the soul|selkie = Tina, the Gatekeeper of Saturos|animal = Huyge, a howlwolf|origin = Saturos|cinelume = |4kids = Jennifer Gould|nick = Manami "Jade" Goto-Anderson|duart = Christine Marie Cabanos|italian = }} Hotaru is a small young lady that is feared by others much to her dismay as she is very powerful and can end worlds. Personality Hotaru is shy and very intelligent. She is super kind and very sympathetic, she is shown caring for others if injured or ill and often participates in charity events. This young teen is dependent on the assistance of others if required but as time goes on she grows to be more free-willed. Sailorix Club (Story) Preseries Before the main plot, Hotaru lived with her parents on Saturos and was crown-princess however, Pharaoh 90 attacked the place and tried to activate the portal to the Silencix but was quickly thwarted in his attempts. Hotaru and her parents escape but her mother dies in the debris. The people of Saturos (minus Hotaru and her father) soon get put to a sleep-like state, much like what happened on Domino, when Hotaru first used Silencix (the power/ability) and sealed Pharaoh 90 away but part of him (Mistress 9) possessed Hotaru after she nearly died sealing away Pharaoh 90. Hotaru's father then takes her to Magix where he founds Mugen Academy and apparently allowed part of Pharaoh 90 to possess his daughter as long as he didn't harm her so she could live. She attended Mugen Academy and was bullied there. The plot at this point joins with the main plot. Seasons |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Season 5 = |-|Season 6 = |-|Season 7 = Movies |-|Silver Kingdom = |-|Magical Adventure = |-|Dark Abyss = World of Wonderful Sailorix |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = Appearance |-|Civilian = - Season 3= - Season 4= - Season 5= - Season 6= - Season 7= - Spin-off(s)= }} |-|Magic Winx = |-|Charmix = |-|Silencix = |-|Believix = |-|Sophix = |-|Lovix = |-|Harmonix = |-|Sirenix = |-|Eternalix = |-|Mythix = |-|Butterflix = |-|Tynix = |-|Dreamix = Magical Abilities Curiosities * Birthday: January 6 * Astrological Sign: Pegasus * Favorite Food: Noodles * Favorite Color: Purple * Favorite Hobby: Collecting lamps * Ideal Boyfriend: A sweet dream-boat that is accepting of me and super cuddly! (Before WoWS) * Best Friend: Rini * Favorite Movies: Romance and mysteries * Loves: Things that are my favorite, being with my adoptive family and Rini, and listening to music. * Favorite Music: Classical * Favorite Spell: I'm not sure. * Phobia: The abuse of my own abilities. Trivia * Hotaru is the only known user of Silencix and uses the same transformation of the same name (however the transformation is replaced by Believix). Category:Fairy Category:Fairies Category:21moon24 Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Crown Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Sailorix Club Category:Characters (Sailorix Club) Category:Characters (WoWS) Category:Outerix Club Category:Saturos Category:Silencix Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Mugen Academy